The Legend of the 42nd Platoon
The Legend of the 42nd Platoon is one of blood and mystery. They were lost during a defence effort of the capital of Feratun, Artensal, during the year 17 C.T. Early History The 42nd Platoon was founded five years prior at the beginning of the period of unrest in Karazen. They were part of plan to prevent the violence from spreading to the new capital. However, they were the only platoon to be commanded by a complete unknown and a female. She was Takki Yoltz and beleived to be the first user of misdirection. Many historians theorize that she used her new art to gain her position. Her first time leading the band of 40 soldiers and 10 mages ended in a freak accident leading to the deaths of every member except herself. Then the 42nd Platoon was refilled with new soldiers and mages. Logs by the second in command, Heyat Yoltz, revealed the exact number of men and mages in the new platoon as well as their role. He logged down that they had ten archers, three buffing mages, nine elite legionaires to defend the mages, four knife throwers, one pyrokinetic, fifteen swordsman, two medics, five scouts, and himself, a talented chi projector. Heyat and Takki were brother and sister but some partially damaged records allude to the possibilty of something more. Three days later the 42nd platoon was sent to patrol the surrounding areas. When they came back the five scouts were missing and not one member among the returning party knew where they were. Search and rescue parties were immediately sent out and they found the body of one of the scouts in the river caught on a rock. In his body were three arrows all of them with markings that revealed them to be from the three specific archers among the 42nd. They were Yorch, Feegur, and Rontone and all were immediatley placed on trial. Yorch was killed before the hearing pincushioned with a variety of knives. Feegur was murdered during his hearing by a spell from the 42nd pyrokinetic, Asheer, who caused him to explode with well placed fire blast. Rontone was deemed guilty on all accounts and executed. Asheer was held before a council of mages and made to vow a forty year period of seclusion. Dissappearence The rest of the 42nd Platoon was sent out to investigate bandit raids on refugees once all the proceedings were done. Logs indicate that after the 42nd Platoon left there was an influx of refugees and a lower body count on the roads. However, there is no records showing 42nd's return and the members were never found in any known logs. Many equipement known to have been carried by the members wer found in a pile on the side of the road. Amongst the gear travelers found a baby girl. Around the girls next was locket with Heyat and Takki Yoltz's potriats. No signs of struggle were found in the immediate area except three arrows, one marked as Yorch's, Feegur's, and Rontone's each.